


Ice Ice Baby

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane, Roxy, Jake and Dirk find themselves locked in an ice cream freezer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

“Jakey take my coat.” 

“No.” The adventure replied, content with his current temperature, for the moment at least.

The four of them, Jane, Roxy, Jake and Dirk, were stuck in a deep freezer of the ice cream shop they all worked at. How they got in there was irrelevant, but getting through the thick, locked door that was trapping them was going to be difficult. 

At the moment Roxy was trying to convince Jake, who was the only one wearing shorts, to use Roxy’s hoddie as a blanket to prevent hypothermia, or just in getting sick in general. Jake was declining the offer, probably thinking taking the piece of clothing was considered “ungentlemanly” or something. Jane stood up from her spot where she had been cuddling with Dirk to speak. 

“So let’s go through this again: No one has a key. No one else is at the store right now, and all our phones are dead.” The other three nodded, Jake saying something about he knew he should have at least 5 computers on him like a sensible person. 

“Well shucks, guys.” She said, discouraged. 

“I know you’re upset, but watch the fuckin’ language.” A voice came from where Dirk was. 

“AR!” The group said in unison. Dirk booted up a chat log.

TT: What the fuck man we’ve been here for like an hour, I thought you were out of juice.

TT: Nope just taking a quick nap. It was amusing listening to you guys scramble for ways to get out. 

TT: You fuckin’ bastard. 

TT: Well this fuckin’ bastard already alerted a few of your co-workers of this embarrassing predicament and they should be here any minute. You’re welcome.

Dirk turned off the chat client and informed the other of what was happening. They rejoiced and prepared to get out of the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
